The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Return
by lovespeaks2me
Summary: MalonLink Malon is just an ordinary ranch girl, right? Well... what if she really wasn't? What if she was really the one Ganon was after? What happens when Ganon comes back for revenge? Read it all here! R
1. Breaking Akino

AN: This is my first Zelda fic. But it's not my first fic. I wasn't so sure bout my first one so I deleted it. Not like you care!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zeldas. nope. heh. not like I would ever have the money to afford to buy something so popular.. Well! Ya!  
  
'.'-- Thoughts  
  
"."-- Talking  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Return  
Chapter 1: Breaking Akino  
  
Malon stood looking at the corral. She had finally finished cleaning up the ranch and she was exhausted. 'Those Gorons really know how to party,' she thought happily.  
  
"Malon! Malon, child! Ingo is getting mad because you aren't helping him feed Akino," Talon ran up to her, slightly panting, "That mare is turning out just like her mother, eh, Malon?" Malon rolled her eyes and walked towards the stables, happy to be able to see Akino but not too excited to have the oh-so-wonderful privilege of getting a lecture from Ingo. As she stepped into the stable Ingo looked up from his troubling attempt to feed Akino. Malon laughed and Ingo glared at her though not too seriously because he knew how funny he must have looked.  
  
"Malon! You better not be laughing at me! Calm Akino down already!" he cried as the horse nearly kicked his head.  
  
"Alright! Don't be so impatient!" Malon began singing Epona's Song and as Akino calmed down Ingo cleaned out the stall, filled it with new hay and fed Akino her share of oats. When he was done he moved on to the next horse just as Malon finished the ending of the song. "Works like a charm," she half smirked.  
  
"Shut up. Now you can take Akino for a ride," Ingo said, trying to wipe that smirk off her face, he knew how much she hated chores. He was surprised when he saw her smile. "Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Because I broke Akino yesterday. She's a calm horse now. Just not around you," replied Malon. Her smile breaking into a grin. Ingo sighed and pushed the saddle and reins towards her. "I don't need a saddle!" she complained.  
  
"Your father's rules," he said as he dug a shovel into the oats bucket and dumped the horse food into the trough.  
  
Malon groaned as she put the heavy saddle on Akino and lead her outside.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the corral, she pet the horse's nose after she tied the reins securely around Akino's head. Climbing onto the saddle, she kicked and shouted for Akino to start. Akino jolted into a gallop, first, surprising Malon and then knocking her off. "Ouch! Akino. what was that for! You were fine yesterday!"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have kicked her, Malon. That startled her. Should've started off with a squeeze or something," a voice behind her said, startling her. She whirled around to face Link.  
  
"You scared me!" she yelled, "What do you want?"  
  
"I came to help with the cleaning. But of course I see that everything's fine and dandy. Everything's clean and neat. Except the horse, who happens to be having a terrific time throwing you off of her."  
  
"Shut up, it's none of your business how I break a horse," she said.  
  
"Yeah, and I grew as a Goron. You know you need help. I bet you didn't even break Epona."  
  
"No. no I didn't but I broke the other horses," she said proudly. She wasn't about to let him hurt her pride.  
  
"Ok, let me help you."  
  
"You only came to help with the cleaning not with breaking a horse. She's already broken anyway. Yesterday she was perfectly obedient. Unlike today. It must be you who's spooking her!"  
  
Link laughed, to be around a ranch girl was more amusing than any princess. 'Especially this ranch girl. What? Where'd that come from?' He stopped laughing, the smile still on his face, as he heard footsteps approach them. He turned to see Talon, Malon's laid-back father that always seemed forgiving.  
  
"Link! How are you, my boy? To what pleasure do I owe this visit?" he asked, hoping that he didn't want anymore bottles or milk.  
  
"I came to help Malon break this horse of hers." Link looked at Malon, and she glanced back at him, and then turned to her father nodding shyly. She didn't want to admit that she also wanted to be his friend, maybe even more. But she knew that he must already love Princess Zelda. After all they've been through together he has to have fallen in love with the Princess and the Princess must've fallen for Link.  
  
"Oh of course. I'll leave you two alone, thank you for helping Link," Talon waved to them and headed for the windmill, probably to get more crates ready for the next delivery. This left Link and Malon in a silent state alone.  
  
"So let's get started shall we?" he said to break the silence. Malon could only nod; something had gotten stuck in her throat not allowing her to talk. "Get on Akino, for starters. That's essential to all riding. in case you didn't know." Malon didn't laugh. "Ok. well, aren't you getting on the horse?" She shook her head. "Why? And are you just going to shake or nod your head?"  
  
"Actually, I wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice! Now first I'd like to see Epona, or did you walk here?" she looked to him for an answer, "Fine! Just show me your so called breaking skills."  
  
Link climbed onto Akino. He shouted a 'giddyap' and Akino broke into a gallop throwing Link off her back and making him land on his own back. Malon couldn't hold it in. She laughed so hard that she fell to the ground and continued her laughter. Link got up and walked to her, a scowl covered his face. "Get up." Malon stood, still laughing. Link called for Akino and as the horse stopped beside him, he grabbed the still laughing Malon around the waist and hoisted her onto Akino. She stopped laughing immediately as she realized what Link was going to do.  
  
"Don't you dare!" she practically screamed. He slapped Akino's backside as hard as he could sending Malon on a bucking frenzy on top of Akino. Amazingly, she held on. The horse suddenly stopped, jerking her forward in the saddle, she was still on so she tried to get the horse to walk. When she clicked Akino didn't jump into a gallop, she started on a small walk around the corral. "Look Link! She's broken! Akino's broken! Thank you!"  
  
Link only smiled. He didn't know it would help but he was glad that it did work. 'And I thought that I would be getting my revenge on her.' ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Hey! Did you like it? I want at least 5 reviews before I update again! If you don't like it get over it! I'm goin' on! So ya! I hope you guys enjoyed chappie #1!!! I've been waiting to post this. I just had lotsa ideas and I had to get them straight. so ya. Oh! And for those of you who don't know what breaking a horse is. it's training the horse to be obedient. so it won't be wild anymore. nope! No more wild horsie! Now! Remember! 5 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT UPDATE! So get reviewing! 


	2. The Race and Encounter

A/N: Hey there! I'm glad you guys like my story! So here's the next chapter!  
  
'.'-- thoughts  
  
"."-talking  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Return  
Chapter 2: The Race and Encounter  
  
A couple of hours later Malon was walking with Link to the front of the corral.  
  
"Say Malon," Link started, "How about a race?"  
  
Malon just stared at Link. "Why?"  
  
"Let's see if this horse of yours is just as spirited as her mother."  
  
"Wha- Where do we race?"  
  
"Around the corral area. Three laps, after the last lap jump over the fence just past the finish line over there. Then we race till we race the drawbridge to Hyrule Town."  
  
"Ok, but. isn't Epona. you know. a little old for racing?"  
  
"What? I raced Ingo on Epona just a few months ago. I saved your ranch didn't I?"  
  
"The keywords are 'a few months.' Horses can get worn out after a few months of being ridden."  
  
"She's still as fast as back then."  
  
"We'll see about that," Malon said, mounting Akino. Link smiled, calling Epona with his ocarina. As Epona galloped toward him, he moved towards her, mounting as they met. He walked to the starting line.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Talon asked as he walked to them, leading the other horses out to the pen.  
  
"We're going to race, Father," Malon said from on top of Akino.  
  
"Do you need a flagger?"  
  
"Only to start us off, then you can go back to what you were doing," Link said.  
  
"Sure thing, now go to the starting line." Link and Malon directed their horses to the line. "On your mark, get set. GO!" Link and Malon jerked forward as they kicked their horses. Link took the lead thinking he was leaving Malon in the dust. He was even starting to feel sorry for her, but he didn't think about slowing down because of the competitive spirit burning inside him. Just then, Malon appeared beside him. He looked at her, surprised by her skill to control Akino. and the horses speed.  
  
She glanced back, smiled and passed. Link kicked Epona. 'I have to get ahead f her,' he thought as he kicked again.  
  
"Malon passed the starting line and accelerated to put more distance between them. She wanted to win; she wanted to show Link that she wasn't just a ranch girl. Why? 'Huh?' Why do you want to impress him? 'I don't know.'  
  
Third Lap. 'Let me finish this.' She looked behind her. Link was catching up. She turned back around and kicked. Akino's burst of energy caused Malon to grasp the reins tighter as she finished the third lap and turned Akino towards the fence.  
  
Link kicked Epona as hard as he could and just passed the starting line for the last time just as Malon and Akino jumped over the fence. He had to catch up with her. She wasn't going to win against the Hero of Time. Then again, how does he catch up?  
  
(&)*(&)*(&)*(&)*  
  
Malon laughed as she reached the drawbridge. She dismounted and led Akino to the river.  
  
"Why?" a voice behind her said. She whirled around to see a cloaked figure with its face masked by a hood walking towards her, "Why do you want to impress him?"  
  
Malon frowned, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"It is not the matter of 'what', my princess, but 'who' I am talking about," he stopped in front of her.  
  
"'Princess'? I am not the princess, sir. I am just a mere ranch girl."  
  
"You are not aware of the danger you are in Your Highness," the figure said.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, fear building up inside. She wanted Link here beside her, protecting her.  
  
"A phantom awaiting its death. Princess, I warn you let the Hero of Time protect you. Let him defeat."  
  
A sword slashed through the phantom. Malon screamed. "Malon are you ok?" She nodded, swallowing hard. "What happened? What did it tell you?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied a little dazed.  
  
Link grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze, "I'll get the horses, let's go to the market." She only nodded and waited for Link to gather their reins and they walked together into Hyrule Market.  
  
Malon's mind wandered as Link tried to make small talk by talking about the race. 'Princess? Why would I be a princess? I was born and raised on a ranch. I have to ask Father about this.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter 2!!! I hope you liked it! Well. I just wanted to see who would like it. anyway. No goal this time!! Maybe next time. nahh. just kidding. anyway REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
DogsruleW-- hey thanks, and yeah this is my favorite pairing for Zelda. I hope you liked this chapter  
  
Cherry6124-- I'm glad you liked it! I'm reading Cry Me a River and I really like it! And I won't have anymore review goals. well this chapter was hard to think up! Hope you liked it!  
  
HylianPotato-- I forgot to mention that they're adults. I'm sorry about that and thanks for reviewing lol and I'm glad that you can't wait to keep reading! I'll try to bring out the chapters as fast as possible!  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE!! 


	3. Confusion

A/N: Hey everyone!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I'm so happy! Well I'm gonna continue with the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last chapter!! I DON'T OWN ZELDA!! SORRY! WISH I DID!!  
  
'.'-- Thoughts  
  
"."-- talking  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Return  
Chapter 3: Confusion  
  
"Father, what have you been hiding from me?" Malon asked as she led Akino into the corral to graze with the other horses. Her mind was still on what had happened earlier. She walked up to her father, expecting him to answer. He stared at Malon strangely.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked as she came to a stop in front of him.  
  
"Today a phantom came to me and called me 'Princess'. What do have to explain for it?"  
  
"All I can say, Malon, is that the phantom speaks the truth," he said with a sigh. Then he mumbled to himself, "Why now? How could this be happening? She's not eighteen yet."  
  
"Ok then, but don't forget about my birthday next week," she walked away, leaving a thoughtful Talon behind. But that didn't mean that she wasn't thinking about what her father said. 'What on earth is going on? Does this mean Zelda's my sister? And is Father really the King? There are too many questions that are going unanswered.' "Who do I ask is the problem. Who can I go to to get all the answers I'm seeking?"  
  
"What answers are you looking, Malon?" She looked up to see Link standing with Epona, his face showing signs of confusion.  
  
"Nothing, just can't figure out what I'm feeling right now. I guess it's mixed up. I'm so confused."  
  
"Would it hurt to ask about what?"  
  
"No it wouldn't and I can't really say, it's hard to explain." She looked down, she didn't want Link to think she was boring because she was a princess. That what he thought wasn't it? Link was her best friend, maybe even more, but she was afraid to see what would happen if he found out about her royal blood. Would he stop being her friend? Would he stop seeing her all together? She didn't want to find out, so she decided not to tell him.  
  
"Malon, you know you can tell me anything right?" Link asked.  
  
Malon gulped and nodded. 'This is going to be tough.'  
  
Link studied Malon, he noticed something was wrong with her he just didn't know what. His curiosity was starting to get the best of him but he resisted the urge to ask her to tell him. 'She probably has a good reason anyway,' he thought attempting to mentally shrug it away. He saw her look up at him and uneasily. He smiled back reassuringly. 'Something must really be bothering her.'  
  
They locked eyes and Malon held his gaze, her smile disappearing. His blue eyes were so bright and they usually had a happy glint to them. This time nothing that hinted happy was in them. She saw a seriousness she had never seen before. What was he thinking? She wanted to know. Why was he looking at her like that? Did he want to say something? Her thoughts jumbled as she lost herself in his eyes.  
  
He wanted to look away, but couldn't. He saw something, something like a thoughtful expression replace the confusion that clouded her eyes. "Malon," he started but couldn't finish. His loss of words surprised.  
  
Malon snapped out of her thoughts. 'What happened?' she thought. She blinked a couple of times and looked at Link. She turned from him abruptly and walked away, afraid of what had just happened.  
  
"Malon!" Link called.  
  
She turned to face him, a blush sneakily creeping onto her cheeks as se locked eyes with him again. "What is it, Link?" she asked slowly trying to keep the clip abruptness from her voice.  
  
"What's wrong? Why the need to leave so soon?" he asked.  
  
"I-umm-need to cook dinner," she lied. She had to get away from him; she had to hide her red face. She turned again and walked away.  
  
"Wait, isn't the kitchen in the house?" Link called after her. Malon stopped turned towards him and walked as quickly as possible past him and into her home.  
  
Link stared after her. Confusion etched every inch of his face. What was wrong with her? He scratched his head and continued to lead Epona to where Talon lay, in the middle of the corral, taking a nap.  
  
-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-  
  
Inside the house, in the kitchen, Malon stumbled with the cooking. 'I didn't even invite him to dinner. Oh I'm stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' She continued to absently chop carrots and other vegetables to put into the soup. She figured her father would invite him to come so she made enough for four people.  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
Chappie 3's finished! I can't believe it! I'm actually 3 chapters far into my story! Well this chapter was a little rushed I guess. but I hoped you liked it!!  
  
Review responses!  
  
*Okie-- I never thought of my fic to be suspenseful! But I appreciate it I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! And phantoms are mysterious aren't they?  
  
*Cherry6124-- I'm glad you liked the chapter and I forgot to review the last couple of chapters in your story but I like the ending!! It was great! Oh and I guess the phantom was evil. I dunno. lol he can be evil if you want him to be! I hope you liked this chappie!  
  
*Fearless Malon-- Thanks and I will keep up the work! And of course this story'll continue till the end!  
  
*Sai-- Thanks! And ya Malon really is a princess, and of course I'll continue the story! I wrote this chapter didn't I? Well I hope you like it!  
  
*Rinaidran Warrior-- You really thought it was awesome? I think my grammar and spelling are good. my computer doesn't think so but that's ok! And you're welcome and here's the update! I hope you liked it!  
  
*Carrah Malani-- I honestly don't think it's suspenseful! Oh well the reviewers are always right huh? And thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers and I hope that you did like this chapter. like I said way too many times! Anyway! I'll update as soon as possible! From: Mika blue eyes.  
  
Peace, Love, and Joe's Crab Shack 


	4. Question and Answers

A/N: HEY! Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
'.'-- Thoughts  
  
"."-- talking  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Return  
Chapter 4: Questions and Answers  
  
"Wake up," Link said loudly as he nudged Talon's side with his foot. "Hello. Mr. Talon." he said.  
  
"Wuh. Who? What? When?" Talon replied, still half asleep. "Aaah! Epona stop!" he cried as the horse began to nudge at his face.  
  
"I thought you were going to stay awake from now on and attempt to watch over the ranch," Link said sarcastically but an amused look covered his face.  
  
"Well, I guess the sleep was needed. I think," Talon said appearing to be in deep thought. "Anyway, why aren't you hanging out with Malon?"  
  
"She said she had to make dinner," Link replied, shrugging off the question he was about to ask.  
  
"Was she upset about something?" Talon asked. Link nodded, hoping Talon would explain, his hopes fell in pieces with the next statement. "That means dinner will be sooner, doesn't it?" Talon asked considering this thought to himself. Link nodded and mentally shook his head. 'Well. that was weird,' Link thought, 'you'd think that he'd be more concerned about his daughter not his belly.'  
  
"Do you want to join us for dinner? I promise you that Ingo doesn't complain during dinner. He actually won't stop complimenting the cooking," Talon laughed, "after all it is Malon's cooking."  
  
Link was hit by a huge wave of jealousy. "How does she react?" he asked.  
  
"Oh she's as red as her hair," Talon said happily completely oblivious to the silently fuming hero in front of him.  
  
"I accept your invitation," Link said coolly, trying to hide his jealousy. 'Why am I jealous anyway? It's not like we're courting, and it's definitely not like I love her, right? Aah!' His thoughts changed to ones of concern as he thought of her storming away from him only moments ago and he turned to Talon, "But why do you think Malon started dinner so early?"  
  
"Well, either she's extremely embarrassed about something or extremely upset about a sudden discover. Personally, I think that it the sudden discovery. What do you think?" Talon said.  
  
"I guess if you told me what could have possibly upset her and I'll consider the options."  
  
"She didn't tell you? I figured she would, considering you were her friend and all. I guess I'll have to break the news," Talon sighed, "If she didn't tell you she doesn't want you knowing. Don't let her know you know." Link nodded and Talon continued, "She's a princess, you know."  
  
"What!? Wait a minute, does that mean you're the king and Zelda is related to Malon?" Link asked, confused and surprised.  
  
"No and no. Zelda doesn't have an ounce of royal blood in her. And no just cause she sees me as father doesn't mean I'm really her father. The king's her true father."  
  
Link looked down, 'Wow, poor Malon, she must be going under a lot of pressure. I'd better sympathize with her and help her out.'  
  
"Remember, Link, don't say that you heard this 'cause she doesn't want you to know. Treat 'er how would normally treat 'er."  
  
"Umm. sure," Link replied uneasily, hoping dinner wouldn't be a big slip up and have Malon get mad at him. That's the last thing he needed, to have his best friend be mad at him. "Well could you tell me why Malon's here and not in the castle being pampered?"  
  
"Ganondorf vowed to kill the heir to the throne before they were eighteen. Next week she'll be returned to the castle. We don't know how but she'll be there. She has to take her place as future queen."  
  
"Wow.," Link whispered.  
  
"Hey, what're you talking about?" Malon asked as she walked up to them. She looked back and forth between the two as they found the dirt under their feet so fascinating. Her eyes lingered on Link's face for reasons unknown to her. "Well anyway, dinner's ready and I made some for you, Link, if you wanted something to eat." He looked up and nodded eagerly. "Good, Ingo's waiting inside, you can just leave Epona here and we'll close the gates."  
  
Link let go of Epona's reins, finally, and followed the tense Malon into the house. As they walked, he watched her movements, he noticed the gracefulness that naturally came with her steps. 'She's a born princess,' he thought, 'Just by the way she walks you can tell she's not a ranch girl but why wouldn't she tell me she was the princess? What makes her so ashamed?' He was brought out of his thought when he bumped into Malon's back. He looked around her and at the sight that made Malon stop.  
  
Zelda was standing at the entrance with Impa behind her. "Hello, Malon. How are you? Is it okay if I joined you for dinner?" Zelda asked politely.  
  
"Sure," Malon smiled happily. 'Mind as well make peace with my sister,' she thought. "You can have my soup if you want."  
  
"Yes, I think I will," Zelda replied arrogantly. She brushed past Malon and stopped in front of Link. "Are you eating here too?" she asked. When he nodded she smiled sweetly and continued only nodding to acknowledge into the house. Impa followed, glancing at Malon as she passed.  
  
"I'll get the horses," Malon mumbled and took the white mares' reins and walked them to the corral. 'Maybe getting along with Zelda won't be so easy.'  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%  
  
Did ya like it? Did you? I hope you did. I purposefully made it longer because it took me so long to update! Did you like it? (That was repeated a lot.) Well! I hope you enjoyed the story!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
*Mysterious Sakura-- You're right Zelda is pretty stupid I have to admit I can't stand her. she just isn't the kinda of princess I would want to have ruling my home ya know? Well I pretty much didn't expect it to be cliffhanger-like. but thanks anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
*Sai-- I never saw a story like that but oh well I'll keep writing and yes this is a Malon/Link romance! I hope you liked it!!  
  
*Dragon Tamer-- I thought so! Those were classic weren't they? Lol anyways was the update!  
  
*Carrah Malani-- Thanks and 'course I'll keep writing! Enjoy! 


	5. An Unusual Dinner

A/N: Hey! I got some news. I'm gonna be really busy at the end of July and I won't be able to update for a long time. But I'll have two chapters ready to go by the time I'm free to do so! AND when school starts I'll only be able to update on weekends or breaks. it depends 'cause I'm REALLY busy then! So if I don't update for like two months you'll understand. But I'm really thankful for all the reviews! THANK YOU!  
  
'.'-- Thoughts  
  
"."-- Talking  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Return  
Chapter 5: An Unusual Dinner  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any, Impa? It is quiet good," Zelda said after supping from what was supposed to be Malon's soup. Impa shook her head.  
  
"Are you kidding, this isn't just 'quite good' it's delicious," Ingo said enthusiastically. Malon lowered her already red face and Link fumed. 'How can she like it? It's Ingo of all people!' he thought.  
  
"Always finding a way to please Malon, eh, Ingo?" Talon asked chuckling.  
  
"No, I only tell the truth, boss," Ingo replied after another sip.  
  
Link glanced at the standing Malon wonder why she wouldn't sit.  
  
"Well this isn't the best if that's what you're inquiring. The castle cooks create more stomach-filling dishes," Zelda stated calmly. She looked at Link, "Are you enjoying this meal?"  
  
"It's very delicious, Malon, thank you," Link said looking at her with sincerity coating every shadow and light of his face. Malon nodded, smiling at him as a thanks. He smiled in return.  
  
Zelda watched this exchange with jealousy barely glinting in her eyes. "Well, I was the one who asked but that's okay. Malon, have you considered being a cook at the castle, you could learn more from the professionals."  
  
"Actually I was considering Malon go visit the caste," Impa cut in staring at Malon's back. 'She is the true princess after all,' she thought.  
  
"Impa! What are you thinking? She's not royalty!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
"Actually-." Impa started.  
  
"No I don't plan to visit the castle anytime soon," Malon interrupted, looking over her shoulder at Impa pointedly. She turned to face the dinner table again. "Besides I'm not important enough to stay there," she said quickly. Zelda nodded in agreement and Link stared at her as if she had grown four heads.  
  
"What makes you think that- ow!" Link reached down to rub his shin where Talon had kicked. He glared at Talon who just glared back.  
  
"Are you ok, Link?" Zelda asked no concern evident in her voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah just bumped my foot a little too hard against the chair, that's all," Link said glaring still at the man across from him. Impa looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Do you need me to look at it?" Malon asked, concerned. 'THERE'S the concern,' Link thought sarcastically. Ingo just stared on as if this were a comedy.  
  
"No that's fine it'll only bruise," Link quickly said.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry."  
  
"Ok." Malon stepped back, and everyone continued eating. 'Why hasn't Link been showing any interest in Zelda. I mean he loves her 'cause she's no ordinary "princess" right?' Malon thought.  
  
"Miss Malon, I must speak with you privately if you don't mind," Impa said after a few minutes of silent eating. Malon nodded and she and Impa made their way outside. Link stared after them, curiosity getting the better of him. He stood up when he finished and climbed up the stairs to Talon's room and opened the window only a crack to hear the conversation outside.  
  
* * *  
  
"What is it?" Malon asked Impa.  
  
"Are you aware that you are supposed to be living in the castle in Zelda's place?" Impa asked. When Malon nodded she continued, "You also realize that word will be traveling across Hyrule quickly, and that you will go back next week?" Again Malon only nodded. "Any questions?"  
  
"I want to know. why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why am I not in the castle now?"  
  
"You are protected from Ganondorf here," Impa answered easily.  
  
"Is Father the king?"  
  
"No, he's Zelda's father, the king is your father."  
  
"So Zelda isn't my sister," Malon looked down and looked back up to meet Impa's gaze. Impa shook her head. "Good, I was scared of having to live in the same place as her."  
  
"I understand what you mean. Any other questions?" Impa said.  
  
"No. do you have something else to say?"  
  
"Yes, are you aware that the king has agreed to betroth you to a young prince?" Impa asked. Malon looked at her shocked. "Obviously not," Impa mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Are you saying my dad I don't even know arranged a marriage with some guy I haven't even met?" she yelled, "I don't even know him!" Malon began to pace in circles. "What if I don't like him? What if I hate him? Oh great. what do I tell everyone?" 'Now I'll never know what's going on between Link and I!' she thought. "I won't marry that prince."  
  
"What?" Impa asked surprised by this sudden comment.  
  
"I won't marry him, why marry a man I don't love?"  
  
"You must."  
  
"I don't want to," Malon shot back firmly. "There's. someone else," she said just above a whisper.  
  
"You will follow your father's orders!" Impa shouted. She calmed down and said, "Let's go back inside they'll begin to wonder." Impa followed Malon inside.  
  
* * *  
  
Link was shocked. Not only was she betrothed, but she refused because she liked someone else. 'Who is he? Who's the guy that has Malon so willing to give up a merging between two kingdoms?' His jealousy flared to a maximum.  
  
"Link?" a timid yet concerned voice asked from the door. He turned around to face Malon. "Are you ok?" He nodded, swallowing his jealousy. She stepped further into the room. "Ok."  
  
"I just need some space to think," he lied.  
  
"Oh, did you want me to leave?" she asked, turning to walk out.  
  
"No, don't go maybe you could help me?" he said grabbing her arm. She looked up at him, nodded and closed the door. She turned her entire body to face him. "I. umm. have this problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?" she asked moving to site in the chair at Talon's desk.  
  
Link sat on the bed. "This girl. I like a lot and she likes another guy," he said.  
  
Malon couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous. "Well, maybe she's just going through some mixed emotions. I figure she'll like you, who couldn't?" she said.  
  
"Obviously she doesn't," Link muttered.  
  
"Don't say that," Malon sternly said moving to sit beside him on the bed. "You're a hero, you risked your like for these people. They are all very thankful." She put a comforting arm around his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. He stared into her blue depths and nodded, "Don't give up on her, Link," Malon said softly.  
  
Link's hand reached up and grasped Malon's giving it a light squeeze. "Thanks." She nodded and smiled. He smiled back feeling more determined to win Malon over whoever she loved.  
  
"Hey! Zelda's leaving come down and say 'bye!" Talon's voice came through the door with a loud knock. Malon quickly stood up and Link followed suit.  
  
He gave her a quick hug whispering another thanks in her ear before opening the bedroom door and walking down the stairs. Malon followed shortly afterwards still feeling the slight tingle where Link had wrapped his arms around her, even if it was for only a few seconds, moments before. Her cheeks burned just at the thought. She sighed, 'I'm hopeless. At least he'll be happy.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, that was an unusual dinner; wouldn't you say so, Link?" Ingo said, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction.  
  
Link looked up from his vegetable chopping. "Sure, say Ingo, go ask Malon if she could feed Epona some oats for me. Don't tell her what I'm doing though," Link said.  
  
"Should I keep her distracted also?" Ingo asked. Link nodded and Ingo rushed out to find Malon.  
  
Link turned back to the vegetables and finished cutting the last carrot. He dumped them all into the boiling water and stirred.  
  
* * *  
  
Malon looked up from the buckets as she heard Link call her name.  
  
"I'll finish." Ingo said grudgingly.  
  
Malon smiled her thanks and walked towards where Link stood at her front door. His huge grin made her feel suspicious. "What're you up to?" she asked as she stopped in front of Link, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Did you have dinner?" he asked his suspicious grin still playing his lips. When Malon shook her head he grabbed her hand and led her inside.  
  
He pulled out a chair and sat Malon at the table. She looked at the bowl in front of her. Steam rose from the soup sitting in it.  
  
Malon smiled with delight and looked up at Link. "You mad this for me?" she asked excitedly. Link nodded and handed her a spoon. "How'd you know where everything was?"  
  
Link thought back to the huge mess he had to clean up before cooking the soup. "Let's just say it took a while," he laughed nervously.  
  
Malon looked at him curiously for a few seconds, shrugged and dug into her soup, commenting every now and then about the taste.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!! I am so happy you guys like my story! YAY! Ok now to continue. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks you for reviewing. please review.. *looks at them with puppy dog eyes* please!  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
*coolkid2003911-- thanks. how come I feel like I know who you are. and of course I'm gonna continue! DUH! Anyways. thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Mysterious Sakura-- that's funny. Zelda hater's club? Lolly! I'm curious to who'll join. me of course! Really? You didn't see Malon being princess coming? Well. there'll more story coming! I never thought of the fashion police coming after Zelda. that's funny! I laughed when I read it! Thanks for the review!  
  
*Sai-- It just started! Lolly and here was the next chappie! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Auden-- It's ok! I don't mind! As long as you reviewed now! And your questions will be answered by the king in later chapters but I'll answer the first question. Malon had just discovered that she's a princess and is not going to tell Link cause he once told her that he thought princess' were boring. So she'll think he'll begin to avoid her but Link already knows after Talon explains! The Zelda shows up and messes up a nice quiet dinner at home with her high and mighty act! I'm glad you reviewed and thanks!  
  
*Original-- Thanks! You do? YOU NEVER TOLD ME! I tell you every time I update anyway so ya! And no. I will NOT make any of the characters a goth. THANKS FOR REVIEWING THOUGH!  
  
*Cherry6124-- Yeah doesn't it. well here's the update! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Dragon Tamer-- Cause of Ganondorf's vow. She had to be eighteen before going back to the castle. You know how it is. THANKS!  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE! 


	6. The Confession

A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!! YOU MUST READ THIS!! This is the last update I'm going to be making for a while! I will however update when I finish my school work and stuff! When school starts I won't be able to update whenever I want to. I'm gonna be a huge busy body with drama and stuff. So yeah! Thanks a whole lot for your reviews! I really appreciate them!  
  
'.'-- Thoughts  
  
"."-- Talking  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Return  
Chapter 6: The Confession  
  
Malon waved Link off, distracted by her sudden desire for him to stay. 'Aahh! Why do I want him to stay? I was with him all day wasn't I?' Malon thought, scolding herself. When he rounded the last corner to lead out of the ranch she turned to Ingo who was red in the face behind her. "What is it, Ingo?" she asked.  
  
"I think that you must like him more than you think Malon," he stated quietly.  
  
"No! No we're just friends!" Malon said, more like yelled. Ingo stared at her with a knowing look. "I'm telling the truth! Please believe me!" His gaze didn't waver. "Fine! Believe what you want to believe! I'm going to take the horses in," she told him, a deep crimson blush painting her cheeks. She brushed past him and to the corral to get the horses inside.  
  
Ingo followed after mumbling sadly to himself, "Love is in the air."  
  
* * *  
  
"May I help you?" a young innkeeper questioned Link as he entered. He nodded as he walked up to the desk.  
  
"I would like a room for the night," he said, then asked, "Do you serve breakfast at this inn?" The innkeeper nodded and showed him where to sign his name. He signed and climbed the stairs to his room after paying and receiving the key. He usually stayed at someone's house but he needed some time alone. He needed to think.  
  
'I want to know who Malon is betrothed to, and who she loves,' he thought as he sat before the fireplace in his room, pondering over this mystery. His elbow rested on his knee with his chin in his palm. He stared at the flames. 'She didn't seem happy to be engaged to a royal person. Why didn't she tell me about her situation? What makes her think I'll change the way I'll treat her? Is that what she's worried about? Me treating her like glass? I wouldn't do that,' he thought. His second trains of thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on the door. "Who is it?" he called as he walked to the door.  
  
"Malon," a faint voice whispered into the door. Link quickly opened the door and there she stood looking up at him and smiling faintly. He noticed the smile didn't reach her eyes, but he smiled back anyway. "Come in," he said as he stepped aside to allow room to walk in.  
  
"Was I interrupting anything?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No, come sit with me by the fire," he answered. He noticed something was bothering her. "What's wrong?" he asked, studying Malon's face. She looked up at him quickly, opened her mouth as if to say something, and then closed it, her eyes trailing to the ground.  
  
She looked back up and met his eyes. "You promise not to tell anyone?" she asked, he nodded, "And please don't hate me or treat me different, ok?" He nodded. "Link," she started, and then stopped biting her lip. "Never mind," she said quickly, standing up. Link grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Tell me, you sparked my curiosity," he said gently, trying to ease the tension surrounding her, and urging her to sit back down.  
  
She sat back down. 'Why is this so hard?' Her eyes locked with his. "Link," she tried again, "I'm. I'm a. princess." Her gaze quickly turned to the hand gently wrapped around her wrist.  
  
"Is that all?" She looked back up at him to see a gentle smile gracing his lips and soft eyes staring down at hers.  
  
She shook her head and continued, "I'm engaged," her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I don't even know him, and I'm supposed to marry him?"  
  
Link enveloped her in a comforting hug as she cried into his chest. Her hand clutched his tunic firmly. "It's ok." 'Yeah right,' he thought. "You'll grow to love him," he soothed. He continued to hold her and whisper comforting words into her ear and stroking her hair.  
  
Malon listened to his words and soon stopped crying but stayed where she was not wanting his warmth to leave her.  
  
Link noticed that her shuddering had stopped and that she was quiet. He continued stroking her hair but stopped talking. He felt so right with his arms wrapped firmly but softly around her tiny frame.  
  
He looked to the fireplace to see only a subtly glow emitting from the wood and ashes. 'I'm really starting to fall for her,' he thought. He placed his chin atop her head, content with the thought that Malon was in his arms.  
  
~*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*~  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!! I really hope you liked it! If you have any questions just ask ok? I'll try to answer them in the next review response! Thanks and sorry that it's such a short chapter. I already have a good head start on chapter 7 and I promise you it's pretty long. but when school starts I'm not going to be on the net for a while. and I'll probably only update once every 2 weeks and during my breaks. and that's only if I can. Sorry for the inconvenience. and I hope you liked it. ^^ Chapter 7's gonna be a long one so be ready!  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE--  
  
*mArmaLadEbOy x3-- I'm glad you like my story!! I love reading your story and it's really good! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Whizzie-- Thanks and I'm glad you like the story! I'm sorry that the chapter are too short but I can't exactly help that. It's the way I write I guess. I'll try and get longer chapters out...  
  
*Trustshipper-- I'll write more chappies don't worry  
  
*Carrah Malani-- Thanks, and yeah, Ganondorf will be showing up in later chapters. I was thinking. maybe next chapter? I'm gonna leave the rest of the questions to the story as it unfolds! Don't worry bout questions I'm happy to answer them!  
  
*Mysterious Sakura-- THAT'S RIGHT! SEND THE FASHION POLICE ON ZELDA! I don't know the reason she wears that tiara thingy. I don't want her to marry anyone other than Link either but you'll have to see what happens!! And that's really funny.. The thought of Ganondorf in a bikini is VERY amusing. And no. that isn't gonna happen. I'M NOT ABOUT TO HAVE MALON'S DAD BECOME A PIMP! Course. I might consider it.  
  
*Cherry6124-- Thanks I'm glad you're hooked! I don't think it'll be 2 months. now it's gonna be 2 weeks! (I don't have to go to camp anymore! School starts during that week anyway!) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*iamcool-- thanks for pointing out that I messed up.. MEANIE! But I'm glad you like my story! I hope this chapter didn't have as much 'messy uppers' as the last one. And I hope it's not confusing  
  
*Dragon Tamer1-- I never knew you felt so annoyed by Zelda! (Don't worry everyone reading this doesn't like her) But she isn't gonna be shot. it's gonna be something completely different. hehehe.. And you'll have to read on. you'll have to see if she is married off to some random guy. Lolly  
  
*Rinaidran Warrior-- Thanks! I think so too! I will keep going! I have the random fact act all the time don't worry. my parents deal with it AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL the time! Heehee ^^; you won't be withering and dying anytime soon then! Thanks for the review! Drama's good for you! Keep going! I like the name Mika!!  
  
*heath 999-- I'm glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
*Lone van Lonewolf-- Gracias! Yo quiero continuar!! (Thanks! I want to continue!)  
  
*Cassie Owls-- Thanks I'm glad you love it! 


	7. He Appears

A/N: Hey! I had a break in my school work so I decided to update! Lolly here it is!!  
  
'.'-- Thoughts  
  
"."-- Talking  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Return  
  
Link sat for what seemed like hours with Malon's head buried in his chest. He drifted off at times but awakened just moments later knowing that Malon would leave without saying good-bye. He didn't want that. He gently pushed her away from him for a minute to find that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and picked her up, placing his hands in the crook of her knees and at the small of her back. Link carried her to his bed and laid her down. He covered her with the blankets. Watching Malon for a moment he noticed features that he dared not notice during the times she was awake.  
  
The way her bright red hair shone with the pride of its owner. Her smooth cheeks covered faintly with tiny freckles. Her lips a reddish glow were parted slightly, yet relaxed. His eyes scanned her body seeing the noticeable curves that her dress clung to. Then his eyes trailed back to her face looking at the long lashes that hung loosely over her deep oriental blue eyes. 'Wait, I can see her eyes? You sleep with your eyes closed! That means Malon's awake,' Link thought with a gulp. He smiled nervously at her.  
  
Malon smiled back, just as nervous. She had felt his eyes traveling across her body. It excited her to know that no lust even glinted in his eyes.  
  
Link coughed. "I guess you're awake," Link said.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Malon replied quietly, sarcasm dripping form her usually soft, melodic voice.  
  
Link was taken aback. Never had he heard Malon speak like this. He must have looked surprised because she looked down, if it was possible since she was still lying down.  
  
"Sorry, did that sound rude?" she asked, her voice softening greatly.  
  
Link smiled reassuringly, "No, you just never sounded like that before. It surprised me." Malon nodded and moved to get out of bed. "Stay," Link said pushing her back down. "I'll go sleep in the other bed." He walked over, took off his tunic and climbed in bed. He smiled gently at Malon before putting out the bedside candle. His thoughts shifted to memory as he remembered studying Malon's face.  
  
Malon's thoughts were clustering and running her every which way as she gave in to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Link woke with a start as he heard Malon begin to rise out of bed. She walked over to him, a small shy smile on her face. "I'm sorry about last night, I'll see you some other time," she said bending down to look him in the eye.  
  
Link rolled over to his side before propping himself up on his elbow, facing Malon. "Have breakfast with me," he said to her, looking up to meet her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to prepare breakfast for Father and Ingo," she said hurriedly.  
  
"Don't they know how to cook?" Link countered calmly.  
  
"Yes but-" Malon started, but stopped. Her eyes darted around the room searching for an excuse. "Akino needs her breakfast!" she said nervously.  
  
"They feed the horses here," Link replied smoothly once again.  
  
"Father and Ingo don't know where I am," she protested.  
  
"I'll send a messenger with a note of where you are," Link said while thinking, 'Why is she so intent on not having breakfast with me?'  
  
Malon sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll have breakfast with you."  
  
Link grinned, pulled his tunic on and led her downstairs to the dining room. The tension hadn't left them but it had eased up a bit.  
  
* * *  
  
The breakfast room was like a buffet. They refilled the trays every so often, and people kept returning to the line to get seconds or thirds.  
  
Malon and Link walked in to the smell of eggs and pancakes and a really long line. Malon grinned at the sight. "Oh wow, I've never been to an inn before. I never imagined breakfast to look like this," she said happily, looking at Link out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Link smiled and said, "See what you could have missed if you went back to the ranch?" Malon smiled and nodded. "I'll get us both something to eat while you find us someplace to sit at," Link added and headed towards the food line.  
  
Malon looked around the breakfast room. She looked at the happy people that filled the room. Their endless chatter filled her ears.  
  
After finally spotting a small vacant table at the corner of the room, she made her way to it hoping that no one would take it.  
  
Malon finally sat down when someone walked up to her. The dark-hooded figure appeared to be a man. 'I seem to be attracting shadowy characters more often,' Malon thought as he stopped in front of her. "Hello Princess, you seem to be alone at the moment. May I speak with you?"  
  
Malon couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine when he spoke but she forced a smile and nodded a yes.  
  
He sat down, his golden eyes stood out from his darkened face. "Princess, you know of Ganondorf I presume?" he began, Malon nodded and he continued, "You know that he is out to capture you?"  
  
Malon was shocked, 'Ganondorf's back?' She stared at the man in front of her. "Is this true?" she asked him. He nodded and watched her lean back and turn her gaze to the table between them.  
  
He smirked to himself. 'She's scared,' he thought. He looked up just in time to see Link walking toward them, two plates in hand and a scowl on his face. The man leaned forward and whispered in Malon's ear, "I must go, watch your back."  
  
Malon's head shot up at those words and her eyes met his as he drew away from her to stand up and leave. She watched him walk away, a frightened look on her face.  
  
Green filled her vision as Link's tunic covered chest stepped in front of her. She looked up to his face, cowering when she saw the scowl.  
  
Link looked at the fear in her eyes and couldn't help but wonder what the figure had told her. His face softened as he continued to look at her. "What happened?" he asked as he set their plates down in front of them. "Did he say anything to offend you?"  
  
Malon nodded as she grabbed a fork and started to pick at her eggs. "He." she started, and then stopped. It was to hard to even believe.  
  
'Why does this always happen to her?' Link thought sadly.  
  
"He said Ganondorf was after me," Malon said quickly.  
  
Link looked up from his food and stared at her. "He said that?"  
  
Malon nodded and stared at her food placing her hands in her lap.  
  
Link studied her face, her eyes were so sad and frightened; he didn't know what to do. "Give me your hand," he said finally, placing his hand in front of her.  
  
Malon looked at his eyes for any sign of what he might say. Seeing nothing she placed her hand in his.  
  
Link held it firm and electricity coursed through their hands. Locking his eyes with hers, he stated, "I'll protect you, even if what that guy said was a lie, I'll protect you with my life."  
  
Malon looked at him happily. She squeezed his hand in agreement and said, "Thank you."  
  
Keeping his other hand wrapped around Malon's hand, he reached up and cupped her cheek. He smiled at the softness he felt at the touch. "No problem," he said in a low voice. With a reassuring smile, he returned to breakfast.  
  
Malon's face still tingled where Link had touched, even after breakfast as they walked towards the stables.  
  
"Malon," Link said, stopping. Malon stopped also and turned to look at him, "I don't know how else to protect you all I can without having to follow you everywhere you go."  
  
Malon blushed a bright scarlet and brought her hands up to her cheeks to try and hide it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Link asked confused as to what would make Malon that embarrassed.  
  
"Well, you see, I take a bath everyday and you said you'd have to follow me everywhere." Malon trailed off.  
  
Realization dawned on Link's face and a deep blush covered his face. "I meant that I'd stand guard for you outside your bath house," Link said quickly and nervously. 'Glad she didn't slap me,' he thought.  
  
Malon sighed with relief. She looked up at him, a nervous smile tugged at her lips.  
  
Link smiled back, his smile just as nervous.  
  
They continued walking in silence when Malon suddenly stopped.  
  
Link turned to look at her to see that the hooded figure had her held in place with his dagger at her neck. The man's arm was wrapped around her waist.  
  
Link made a sound close to a growl. 'That man had no right to hold her like that!' he thought and then his eyes widened as his next thought rolled in, 'but neither do I.' His eyes trailed to Malon's, fear shone brightest and this fueled him to draw his sword, which he did, and point it at the figure holding Malon captive.  
  
"Let her go!" was all Link could muster before his threat, "Or I'll."  
  
"Or you'll what? I couldn't imagine you doing anything because if you do, you'll be hurting your dear lover," he paused, "and my fiancé," he finished, his voice menacing.  
  
Malon's eyes widened. Her fiancé? This was the man she was supposed to marry? She continued to watch and listen to this exchange. She watched Link closely especially.  
  
Link glared at the man. "Show your face then. I would want to see your face before I report you to the kind. No one threatens the life of their fiancé," he yelled, fury and sadness taking over his emotions. Her husband- to-be was there holding her, and he was threatening her life.  
  
The man chuckled and whispered into Malon's ear. "You'd see eventually, better sooner than later." He licked her ear, "Maybe a small taste of your lips before I sweep you off your feet."  
  
Malon unconsciously shivered, 'This guy is creepy, and he's supposed to be my husband?' She started to struggle because she didn't want to go find herself in a wedding dress standing next to this man, but he held her in place.  
  
"Wait, I know you're anxious to leave. But first let your friend there see my face," with that he whirled Malon around to face him, dropping his dagger to the ground. "Don't try anything funny green boy. I can still harm her, and you wouldn't want your precious girl to get hurt would you?" he then lowered his head to where only Malon could see his face.  
  
Malon gasped, 'No, it can't be him. It's not possible.' His face lowered until his lips were just inches from hers. Malon's struggle was becoming weak as she grew tired.  
  
"You are mine," he breathed before he forced his lips on hers. Her eyes widened, she didn't want this; he was stealing her first kiss.  
  
Link watched as Malon's struggles strengthened when he drew in to kiss her, his emotions got the better of him and he lunged his sword at the man.  
  
Unfortunately the man lunged back but he broke the unwanted kiss and left Malon to collapse into Link's arms.  
  
"Malon, are you ok? Malon," Link said as he felt warm drops of water fall onto his tunic. "Malon, what's wrong?" He hugged her to him protectively.  
  
"He stole my first kiss," she cried, sobbing into his chest and clinging to his tunic.  
  
"Who was that guy anyway, it looked like you recognized him," he asked pulling her closer, if it was possible.  
  
"His name isn't what I want to think about," she whispered barely audible for him to hear. "Please don't let go of me."  
  
"Malon," he said softly. "I won't let you go." He was confused as to why she was so frightened. 'What could he have possibly done to make her react like this?'  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
Link lifted her chin up. "No matter what, Malon, I will protect you," he told her with determination filling his eyes.  
  
Malon's hand grasped his and she smiled her thanks. Only then did she notice that their faces were inches apart and still getting closer. She closed her eyes awaiting the kiss, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes. Link was further from her face now, a light red tinge coloring his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, and helped her up from the ground.  
  
As she stood she asked, "For what?"  
  
He looked at her, surprised. She didn't know? "I had tried to kiss you."  
  
"So, why are you sorry?" she looked at him, then remembered what had happened before Link had held her so comfortingly in his arms. She looked down and muttered an "oh." Her thoughts were swarming with dreaded thoughts of her first kiss. "He will pay for what he did," Malon muttered.  
  
"Who?" Link asked curiously.  
  
"Ganon."  
  
_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
You can tell I got lazy with typing the borders.. Lolly Anyway!!!  
Sorry I made Malon seem like a weepy person in this chappie. I hope you  
don't mind! I would cry if some guy I don't like or know kissed me!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
*Trustshipper-- I'm continuing!!!  
  
*Dragon Tamer1-- well.... GET OVER IT!! I know they're cowards but do  
you think that Malon's realized she truly loves Link? And did you forget  
about her engagement!?  
  
*Mysterious Sakura-- interesting.. I WANT TO READ MORE!! Thanks for the  
compliment!!  
  
*heath 999-- I don't know. (Actually I do. I'm the author) but you'll  
have to keep reading to find out!  
  
*Whizzie-- sorry about the chapters being' short. it's just that I can't  
write them too long or my fingers will cramp when it comes to typing...  
But here's the update and thanks for reviewing!!  
  
THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON  
AS POSSIBLE! 


	8. The Kidnapping

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I won't give an excuse! Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
'.'-- Thoughts  
  
"."-- talking  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Return  
  
Chapter 8: The Kidnapping  
  
"Ganon?" Link asked, surprised. "As in Ganondorf?"  
  
Malon nodded. "He-he said I was his, Link."  
  
Link stared ahead; he didn't know what to say. Ganondorf was after Malon? Wait, Ganondorf was engaged to Malon? 'That's even worse!' Link said angrily. "You're coming with me." He started to walk back towards the Castletown.  
  
"Where are we going?" Malon asked, following him, leading both horses with her.  
  
Link turned back to her. He walked to Epona he whispered something to her and stepped back, "Let go of their reigns."  
  
She did so and watched as Epona and Akino galloped to the ranch. She turned back to Link. "What was that for?" she demanded.  
  
"We're heading back to the town. There are some matters that I have to discuss with the king."  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her back to Castletown. Malon looked at him, surprised by his sudden anger. "Link what is this about?" she asked him curiously as they walked back across the drawbridge and through the suburbs of the bustling town.  
  
"I already told you! I need to talk to the king," he said, passing into the market.  
  
Link continued marching in silence, Malon trailing behind him. 'Oh link, what's wrong?' Malon thought. She wondered what had happened to make him so mad. 'The last time Link was this mad was when Ingo had taken over the ranch.  
  
They finally reached the front gates when Link stopped. "Malon, wait here, these are really secretive."  
  
Malon pouted and nodded, and Link rushed inside.  
  
Five minutes passes and Malon began to get bored. She walked up to the guard and said, "Let me in, I'm the princess."  
  
"No, Princess Zelda is the princess. It's obvious by her title," the guard replied.  
  
"But I'm the REAL princess," Malon said.  
  
"No, Princess Zelda is the REAL princess," he mocked.  
  
Malon was about to lose her patience. "Um, I am," she said, feigning patience.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes, I am!"  
  
"Princess? Princess Malon?" and older guard came up. Malon nodded. "I remember when you were just a baby, before you got switched with that walking vanity box. But it was for a good purpose, I suppose."  
  
Malon was growing even more impatient. "Listen, could I get in?" she asked.  
  
"Of course! Of course!" he said and turned to his fellow guard. "Please lead her to the garden."  
  
The guard led her to the castle garden. When they reached it he left her without a second glance. She carefully looked at her surroundings. Flowers surrounded a little pond and there was a small platform that led to a small window. She walked up to it and noticed that it was open. She heard voices coming from inside.  
  
"Your Highness, I still don't believe you engaged Malon to Ganondorf!" she heard what sounded like Link yell.  
  
"He wasn't so evil then, Link," the King replied.  
  
"But he turned out to be evil. Why didn't you break the engagement?" Link yelled back.  
  
"He threatened to hurt Malon if I broke it," said the king.  
  
"I want you to break the agreement NOW!" Link said.  
  
"Then who will my dear daughter marry?"  
  
"Someone else, just break the engagement."  
  
"Would you consider marrying my daughter?" the king asked, curiously.  
  
There was along pause before Malon heard, "Yes." She smiled as she sat on the steps. 'Link would be willing to marry me!' she thought happily. 'What if it's only out of pity?' was her next thought. 'Not possible! He almost kissed me!'  
  
She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the dark clouds hovering over her small section of the garden.  
  
A dark figured man appeared and stood before Malon. She looked up at him and her eyes widened. 'Ganondorf!' She let out a scream.  
  
* * *  
  
Link's head turned towards the open window as he heard a scream come from someone close to it. He rushed to the window and looked out. A struggling Malon was being carried away by Ganondorf.  
  
"Come get your dearest lover, Link. I will be waiting deep in the heart of Hyrule." With an evil and menacing laugh he left, printing Malon's terrified face in Link's memory.  
  
"No!" Link cried. "Malon!" He jumped out the window and ran through the garden out of the castle. He stopped in the market. "Now to buy the weapons I need."  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING!! I TRULY DO APPRECIATE IT! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Review Responses  
  
*Rinaidran Warrior-- Thanks!! I'm glad I didn't make her too weepy. and I would really love to stuff Ganondorf in a boiling pot of melted cheese!  
  
*heath999-- it is, but it'll get better right?  
  
*Sai-- I updated! And sure it is good to keep up the suspense.  
  
*Mysterious Sakura-- thanks! And I can't wait for the next review!! What WILL happen to Zelda? Hmmm..  
  
*Computer Dunce-- I admit my punctuation is pretty bad, but you first have to learn how to spell in order to criticize it. and my perspective change is a really good technique even the best of authors use. I only change it using paragraphs though. I'm sorry if it confuses you. Yet. I still don't know how to make an ellipsis. I'm still kinda new to ff.net. Of course I'll answer your questions. Zelda is merely a sage, not a princess.  
  
*Quistis-Im-- Thank you for reviewing!  
  
*Trustshipper-- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Dragon Mistress Eri-- Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry for yelling at you. Hehehe, don't worry it'll happen.  
  
*Original-- no I will not put a gothy character or anything like that in. I personally don't see where it'll fit. I'm glad you like the story though.  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!! 


	9. The Search

A/N: Not going to even bother, from now on, unless it's important then I won't put and author's note at the beginning of each chapter.  
  
'.'-- thoughts  
  
"."-- talking  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Return  
  
Chapter Nine: The Search  
  
Link stepped out of Hyrule Castle Town, unsure of where Ganondorf would have taken Malon. 'Our last battle was in the castle,' he thought. He sat down in front of the drawbridge and thought deeply.  
  
"Just go to Gerudo Valley, Link," a tiny voice told him into his pointed ear. He looked towards the direction of the voice.  
  
"Navi! What are you doing here?" Link exclaimed.  
  
"The Deku Tree told me what was going on and told me to assist you," Navi replied, "The Deku Tree DOES see everything that goes on in Hyrule."  
  
"Gerudo Valley?" Link asked. Navi nodded. "Ok then Gerudo Valley." He took out his ocarina and played Epon's Song. Epona came running out of Lonlon Ranch, which reminded Link of how much he missed her. She stopped in front of him and he mounted. Navie flew into Link's hat. Although Link enjoyed the reunion of his old faerie friend, he was going to miss having his hat to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
"What business do you have here, Link?" Nabooru asked as they sat down in a meeting chamber.  
  
"Do you have any information on the whereabouts of Ganondorf recently?" he asked calmly, but urgency still in his voice.  
  
"The last I knew he was sealed in the Sacred Realm," she replied.  
  
Link looked at the cold, stone floor in disappointment. "Thank you anyway," he got up and moved towards the exit. "Good bye."  
  
"I will inform you when any important information about Ganon arrives," she called out as he left.  
  
Link mounted Epona again, "Where to next Navi?"  
  
"Kokori Forest," she said immediately.  
  
He kicked Epona's side and directed her towards his old home.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm sorry, Link, I haven't been able to sense any bad vibes coming from the Temple," Saria told Link, a small frown planted on her childish face. She sat on her bed in her tree stump home. She was glad to see her old friend. It's been at least a few months since his last visit.  
  
Link sighed. "Saria, I want you to keep your senses open for any unusual happenings and just tell Navi to call me when you have news."  
  
"Sure, and Link?" she called as he paused in the process of getting up. He looked at her expectantly. "I hope you find what you're looking for."  
  
Link smiled, "Thanks, Saria," and walked out of the small home, having to bend over to be able to get out of the doorway. He looked at Navi and asked, "Do you think the Deku Tree will know?"  
  
The faerie just shrugged, or what appeared to be a shrug. Then Mido came up to Link. "What are you doing here, Link? I thought you were busy with your princess," Mido taunted.  
  
Link rolled his eyes and replied, "Apparently the princess is too much to handle so I decided to take a break," he lied. Mido was never his friend, but they did have a tiny bit of respect for each other, which Link was too impatient to hold in high regard.  
  
"Oh really, but you still love her don't you?" Mido asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, the deepest of love," Link replied sarcastically. "Let me visit the Deku Tree."  
  
Mido stepped out of the way when he heard the urgency in his voice.  
  
* * *  
  
Elsewhere on top of a distant mountain, Ganondorf chuckled.  
  
"I see that your dear 'faerie boy' is in love with Zelda," he told Malon, who was chained to a large boulder.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" she yelled at him.  
  
"Because husbands and wives should trust each other," he returned, a smirk pulling at his mouth.  
  
"I'll never marry you!" Malon screamed and pulled at the chains. "Let me! I refuse to marry you even if my true father said I should!"  
  
Ganondorf walked up to Malon. "My dear wife-to-be, why won't you give in? You truly are the wild one. Makes me want you more," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I don't care, you're a liar! I could never love you," she said at first yelling then lowering her voice.  
  
"Of course, you love the one who sealed me into the Sacred Realm," Ganondorf said backing away from her. "Well allow me to show you he doesn't return your feelings." He opened his hand and a dark crystal orb appeared. "Just look inside."  
  
Malon looked inside. She saw Link in Kokori Forest talking to a Child of the Forest. She could faintly hear what they were saying.  
  
"So you're still in love the princess?" the boy asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh yes, the deepest of love," Link replied.  
  
Malon looked away from it not wanting to show Ganondorf her tears.  
  
"He doesn't love you, can't you see? Give up!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Ganondorf pulled the crystal orb away from Malon. "I cannot be forceful or it wouldn't be joyful."  
  
Malon turned back to him, not afraid of showing her tears, "I will never marry you."  
  
Ganondorf glared at her, "You have no choice."  
  
* * *  
  
"As much as I wished to help you, my powers can't reach out passed  
Hyrule," the Deku Tree said.  
  
"Thank you anyway," Link replied, turning to walk away.  
  
The Deku Tree watched Link run out of the area. He appeared to be so  
determined and this was something that not even his best friend could be  
trusted. "I wonder what. There seems to be some trouble in Hyrule  
somewhere," the tree said to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Link rode back to the castle. 'Maybe Impa'll know,' he thought.  
  
He jumped off of Epona and ran into the castle.  
  
"Link! What are you doing here?" Zelda asked with a delighted look on her face.  
  
"I'm here to speak with Impa," he replied with urgency in his voice.  
  
"Oh fine," Zelda pouted and walked off leaving Impa alone with Link.  
  
"What troubles you?" Impa asked Link.  
  
"Malon's missing," Link paused, "and Ganondorf was the one to take her."  
  
"I know," she answered.  
  
"Then do you know how we could find her?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"No, all I know is that Death Mountain is a good place to stop and search for clues."  
  
Link's face lit up. "Thank you," he said genuinely and ran out of the castle. He jumped onto Epona and galloped out of the castle town. 'Don't worry Malon, I'm coming,' he thought as he galloped to Kakariko Village.  
  
* * *  
  
Ganondorf growled as he continued to watch Link through the orb. "He's  
on to me."  
  
"Who?" asked Malon curiously.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Ganondorf snarled.  
  
Malon flinched but glared back at him. "I bet you it's Link," she said ,  
her voice lowering. "Link's coming to save me."  
  
Ganondorf glared at her. "You are the feisty one aren't you?" he said.  
"Makes this marriage seem hopeless, but if I have to force you I will."  
  
* * *  
  
"Link, what brings you here on such short notice?" Darunia asked,  
welcoming him inside his abode.  
  
"I've come to aske if strange vibes have been coming from the mountain."  
  
"Have you seen the cloud? It doesn't show the bad omen, but I can sense  
it," he said wisely. Link blinked.  
  
"Wait a minute, is the cloud not reacting to the bad feelings you're  
getting from inside the mountain?" Link asked. Darunia shook his head.  
"Alright it must be really deep in the temple."  
  
"I have to discourage you, Link. There are too many dangers in there,"  
Darunia said, holding up his hand.  
  
"But I have to check it out. What if Malon is there?" Link insisted.  
  
Darunia sighed. "Fine, Link, just try to get out of there in time.  
Don't forget to wear your Goron Tunic."  
  
"Stop acting like a mother and let through," Link stated and stepped  
forward, already changed and equip with the right gear.  
  
Darunia nodded and opened the door. Link ran through and disappeared  
into the volcanic cave.  
  
* * *  
  
"I guess I'll have to make it harder for our guest, here," Ganondorf  
said, staring into the orb in front of him. He was getting annoyed at  
Link's determination to get Malon back. Ganondorf conducted a spell and  
released it. He watched as rocks fell the size of the cave entrance.  
Ganondorf growled as Link dodged all of them.  
  
"Why is he succeeding?" he yelled with fury filling his voice.  
  
"Probably because everything you said was false," Malon spoke behind him.  
She was free from her holds now. She held her ground as Ganondorf  
glared at her. "Oh, what evil power I am sensing," she said  
sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest. She gave him a dry  
stare. "What makes you think I'm scared?"  
  
Ganondorf was tired of her attitude. He lunged at her and slammed  
against the wall. Her wrists he gripped tightly as he held them above  
her. "I could have you right now if I wanted to," he said in a low  
threatening voice. He could feel the fear begin to radiate off of her  
and smirked. Just to add effect he licked her cheek. "My bride, you get  
tastier everytime."  
  
Malon shivered in disgust. 'He sure does like to lick a lot, doesn't  
he?' she thought to herself.  
  
He let go of her and stalked away, leaving her to collapse to her knees,  
on the verge of tears. "Oh, Link, please hurry," she whimpered as she  
wept on the dry floor of her prison.  
  
End Chapter 9!! YAY! I'M GLAD I GOT THIS FAR!  
  
*jlink-- thanks!! Thanks for reviewing  
  
*Dragon Mistress Eri-- yeah, I did update didn't I? lol hope you liked  
it.  
  
*Mysterious Sakura-- I love your little stories! I'm sorry I haven't been  
updating soon enough!  
  
*Lightning Angel-- I'm glad you like it too! Yeah, I'm a big Malink fan  
also. lol I won't listen to that. I think lol  
  
*Starlighter-14-- thanks!!! Yay!! Thanks for reviewing! I love your fic!!  
It's so cute!! ^-^  
  
*Rinaidran Warrior-- that's cool! I'm speaking Texan again!! Lol. anyway,  
I never knew anyone supported Link/Ganondorf. that's kinda scary.@.@  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO!! JA NE!! 


	10. Found

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in so long it's just that I've been way too busy and I wanted to make this chapter long and good. So, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *sob* No! You can't make me say it!............. Fine!!! I..... don't....... own..... Zelda...... *panting* that was way too hard to say....  
  
The Legend of Zelda: The Return of Ganon  
  
Chapter 10: Found  
  
Link kept dodging the boulders that were mysteriously falling from above. When he reached the cover of the Fire Temple he looked around, not knowing where to go.  
  
Navi tapped his shoulder, "Go to the room you defeated Volvagia in, Link!" she rang.  
  
Link nodded and headed for the door that led to the chamber. As he stepped inside he saw the glowing blue transporter. Next to it was a dark purple circle transporter. "I assume that's where Ganondorf went," Link stated his guess hoping he was right.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Navi rang, bouncing in the air, her glow trailing her. Link shrugged and leaped towards the center island. He ran and jumped into the purple warp hole. Well, he hoped it was a warp hole. He closed his eyes out of habit but knew it wouldn't stop the sudden force that hit him as he traveled through the abyss.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh great, now he found the warp hole. I still can make it harder for him when he reaches the desert," Ganondorf said. He turned to look at Malon, who was still crumbled on the floor, crying. He studied her for a moment. Her tiny form was on its knees, her shoulders shuddered each time she sobbed and she was hugging herself. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and covered her face, but he could still see the tears fall from her face to the ground. He sighed. He was tired of hearing her cry, and over a stupid Hylian boy too.  
  
'Maybe I can hold him off by sending him an image of that girl,' he thought. His eyes narrowed and a smirk formed across his evil features. He looked into the globe and held his hand over it, letting a weird sparkling dust absorb into the desert wind where Link was just emerging from his portal.  
  
* * *  
  
"Whoa, that portal took a lot out of me," Link said, holding his head as  
he stepped out. He began to stumble as he walked. "I'm really tired,"  
he grounded and he sat down.  
  
Navi seeing this as a spell cast by Ganondorf, tried to wake Link up.  
"Link, don't sleep! Ganondorf is playing with your mind! Link!" But  
her cries were useless as Link fell to the ground, asleep. Navi groaned  
and began to generate enough power to wake him up. "This is going to  
take a while," she said to herself as she sat down next to her sleeping  
companion.  
  
* * * Link's Dream * * *  
  
"Where am I?" Link asked himself as he looked around. He was in a  
dungeon-like room. The stones were brick red. Only a few torches lit up  
the room, and it was so dark he was almost blind.  
  
He heard a sob and turned in the direction he heard it come from.  
"Hello?" Link inquired.  
  
* * *  
  
Ganondorf looked over at Malon, she had quieted down. A sudden thought  
came to mind, why not let her believe Link is here with her? It would be  
a fun trick when she finds out she was just seeing a hologram. He left  
and cocked up a Link hologram.  
  
He darkened the room and sent him in.  
  
"Where am I?" the hologram asked.  
  
Ganondorf smirked and turned to look at his crystal globe. Link was  
doing the exact same thing as the image. 'How strange,' he thought to  
himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Navi stared at Link's slumbering face. 'Please, Link, wake up,' she  
begged him mentally.  
  
"Malon?" Link mumbled, catching her attention.  
  
"Malon?" she asked confused. Her face softened with sympathy. 'He's  
dreaming about her."  
  
* * *  
  
"Malon? Is that you?" Link asked as he stepped closer to the figure  
crumpled on the ground. She looked up, you could still see the tears in  
her eyes. Link, his heart aching from seeing the tears, knelt down and  
pulled her to him, feeling the fading warmth com back when he embraced  
her. "Malon, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I'm in a dungeon and Ganondorf keeps threatening me, Link. I'm scared,"  
she sobbed, grasping his tunic and leaning into his embrace. "Link, I've  
been waiting so long for you."  
  
Link smiled, yet it was a sad smile. "Malon," he started as he tightened  
his arms around her body, "this is just a dream, I'm not there yet but I  
will be soon."  
  
She looked up at him, understanding in her eyes. She lowered her voice  
and told him, "I'm in a desert dungeon. I think it's where they sent the  
rebellious Gerudos." She pulled away from him and sat across him, taking  
in his appearance. "You look tired," she stated.  
  
He grinned mischievously, "Thank you, Captain Obvious."  
  
Malon slapped his arm. "Link!" she laughed. He laughed also.  
  
"Malon," Link said, as he was beginning to fade away. "I..." he paused,  
wondering if he should do it now or later. 'Now,' he thought, grabbing  
her hand. "Malon, I... I love you," he said, and with that, he completely  
faded away, leaving an echo of his meaningful words.  
  
Malon sat there, letting the words sink in before she whispered back, "I  
love you, too."  
  
* * *  
  
Link woke up, a loud ring sounding off in his ears. "Wake up, Link! We  
have to save Malon!"  
  
Link jumped up and ran through the ever going desert storm, to the  
dungeon, which he remembered hearing the location from Nabooru when she  
had given him and unwilling lesson about the laws of the Gerudo. 'I  
can't believe I remembered that,' Link thought, surprised and proud of  
himself.  
  
Soon enough he saw the bricks that were marked with arrows to guide him  
to the dungeon. He thanked Nabooru silently as he followed the arrows to  
the place where his worst enemy kept the girl he loved.  
  
* * *  
  
Ganondorf cursed. Why does he keep succeeding? He looked over at Malon  
to see that she was grinning goofily from ear to ear. He didn't like  
that grin so he decided to wipe that smile straight off her beautiful  
face  
  
He briskly stomped toward her. "Malon," he bellowed. He watched as fear  
flickered on her face, but she quickly replaced it with defiance. He  
crouched down and looked at her, making sure that she could see his lust.  
He grinned as fear returned to her face.  
  
"Maybe I won't wait until after the ceremony," he said in a low voice  
that sent frightened chills down her spine. Her eyes widened at his  
words.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Immediately, she scooted backwards, knowing that he would do it right now  
if she pushed him.  
  
Ganondorf lost his smirk, "Why are you so scared? You won't have to  
worry after we're done."  
  
"I will never succumb to you!" Malon yelled, feeling burning sensations  
at her finger tips. Anger was in her heart.  
  
"Believe me, you will," he whispered as he drew her to him, lowering his  
head down to capture her lips with his.  
  
Malon's anger was fueled by this and she moved her hands to push him away  
when fire shot out from her finger tips and flew at Ganondorf, hitting  
him hard enough to throw him into the wall. He looked up at her, anger  
and malice shown brightly on his ugly features. Malon looked at her  
fingers, 'Where did THAT come from?' she wondered.  
  
Ganondorf took this time to abruptly stand up, run to her and force her  
against the dungeon wall. "No one defies me!" his voice sounding like  
thunder in a great storm.  
  
"The rest of Hyrule did, why aren't you raping them?" Malon mumbled, not  
even audible to Ganondorf's ears.  
  
The reason for the inaudibility was the fact that the desert storm's  
howling wind had found its way inside.  
  
Realization struck Ganon's face, though it hadn't registered in Malon's  
mind what had happened. Before she knew what was happening, Ganondorf's  
lips were brutally on top of her's. She struggled against his firm grip  
around her waist.  
  
Suddenly Ganondorf was pushed away from her and she fell to the ground.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
THAT'S IT!!! It's a cliffhanger isn't it? Lol... that's funny.... Anyway,  
sorry I haven't updated in so long.... But I did post a one-shot Malink if  
ya wanna read it... Don't worry the writer's block has been cured and I  
will be continuing the story to its end... sadly... I DON'T WANT IT TO END!!  
Anyway, I hope you liked it and that you'll please review!!  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
*Starlighter-14-- hey! No problem! You're really creative and I can  
definitely tell you're using it to your full extent! Thanks for the  
review!  
  
*Rinaidran Warrior-- AAAHHHH!! KAIBA'S ON THE LOOSE! Anyway thanks, and  
when Kaiba has that spaz attack it brings back hilarious memories... lol.  
And wow... the Link/Sheik thing is kinda scary and so is Link/Ganondorf.... I  
can't picture Link kissing either of them.... In fact... I SHUDDER AT THE  
THOUGHT!  
  
*Rachel-- awww... thanks! I didn't think people would like my story that  
much! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
*Mysterious Sakura-- Course I wanna find out what happens in your story!  
It's makes me laugh so hard every time I read it!!! Well here's the  
next part of my story, and thanks so much for reviewing and continuing  
your story!  
  
*Jill-- thanks!!!  
  
*Cephron-- At that point in time, Malon probably forgot about the whole  
she being a princess thing because she was so intent on getting away from  
Ganondorf... and yeah.... He needs to really keep his hormones in check... it's  
annoying me too.... (and I'm the writer!) lol. And Link knew which  
'princess' Mido was talking about so that's why he answered in that way.  
  
*Lizai-- AAAHHHH! NOOO! ANYTHING BUT THE POISON DARTS! *curls into a  
ball of protection on the floor* please no.... and I updated!! See?  
  
Those're all of the reviews THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!! ALL OF YOU! 


	11. A Fight for Love

I DON'T OWN ZELDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(at all)

The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Return

Chapter 11: A Fight for Love

Looking up, she saw her Fairy Boy glaring at Ganondorf with his sword in front of him, a fit of rage boiling just beneath his cool and collected exterior.

"It took you longer than I expected," Ganondorf taunted, smirking at the determination written across Link's face. "I believe, in fact, that you might be a little late." He laughed as Link's face tightened.

"You wouldn't dare, Ganon," his voice was low, a scary menacing low.

"Oh, I would," Ganon replied, snapping his fingers. Malon suddenly felt dizzy and grasped her head in a feeble attempt to steady herself. "I've decided to see how broken your heart can be when the woman you truly adore does this," he snapped his fingers again and Malon felt her soul jerk away from her body and replace itself with something else.

She watched as her body sauntered over to Ganondorf with a seductive look in her eyes, stop in front of him reach up on her toes and kiss his lips with a passion she knew she only felt for Link. Her soul then turned to face Link, whose face mirrored her own when she snuck up on Link and Zelda in the garden earlier. "Oh, Link, if only you knew that wasn't me kissing that hideous creature," she whispered, her eyes welling up in tears of helplessness as she watched Link's face turn from one of sadness to full blown rage.

"Ganon," he shouted, "you will pay for this!" he said as he pulled Malon's body away from Ganon.

'Hey! That's my body!' Malon shouted fruitlessly, feeling as if that was a bit too rough for her entranced body, but she watched as Link's sword clashed with Ganon's.

Link jumped back, taking in the monster in a Gerudo's body, knowing full well that this battle was going to be difficult. He took a deep breath before launching himself at Ganondorf again, raising his sword as if to slice through the aging King of Evil, but as he had raised his sword, Ganondorf had powered an energy ball and both weapons met, causing an explosion of energy to occur, knocking both men to the floor.

Link glanced at Malon, hoping for the best. What he saw was an unconscious ranch girl on the floor. Hurriedly, he got up, preparing his shield this time as the Evil Lord prepared another energy globe. Link thought back to his previous battle with him and cursed at his own stupidity. A man can only be hurt by his pride. That ball showed his pride in himself.

Ganon fired the energy attack on Link, but this time Link was ready. He sliced the ball, sending it back to Ganondorf and watched it hit a surprised Gerudo King.

Running up to a weakened Ganondorf, he cut into him with the Master Sword's ferocious blade. Once, twice, three times before being pushed back by a burst of energy shooting from Ganondorf.

Stumbling back to his feet, he could only watch as a large dark energy ball hurled toward him. He attempted to dodge, but it grazed his left side, rendering everything on that side temporarily paralyzed. He looked back up at Ganondorf, who was laughing insanely. Link glanced back at Malon. Her face was peaceful, completely oblivious to the battle taking place around her.

"How does it feel, _boy_? How does it feel to lose?" Ganondorf cackled, sending him cynical glares along with his energy globes, one after another as Link tried deflecting them with his sword and each time being weakened by missing them.

Finally, Link managed to hit on, much to Ganon's surprise, and mustered up the strength to make it across the cell and offer him a powerful blow with his right side being the only functioning part of his body.

Yet as Link slashed his sword into Ganon, the feeling in his left-side slowly began to return and with each blow the paralyzing weakened, allowing him to strengthen as well.

"How!?" cried Ganon as another burst of dark energy was released from his slowly weakening form; however, said burst was weaker than the first one, pushing Link back only half the distance than before.

Feeling encouraged by this outcome, Link stood up, preparing for Ganondorf's next attack. But Ganon did nothing; he didn't stand up or even laugh for a long time. As Link stood in his fighting stance watching Ganon for any movement, he observed the old Gerudo King's shoulders begin to shake and suddenly he was throwing his head back in bouts of sinister laughter.

He slowly stood up, with a drunken sway, and with the same speed he raised his arm and pointed his finger at Malon, still lying on the ground. Still laughing, he spread his hand open, his hands glowing.

Malon stood up, her once vibrant blue eyes were more dull and Link could tell that she was being controlled yet again. He roared in anger and withdrew his bow and arrows with lightning speed, putting all of his light magic into his shot; he shot Ganondorf while he was distracted.

Ganondorf immediately let go of his control over her and fell down to his knees in pain. Link rushed him, getting the Gerudo with his sword, forcing the weapon to break through the other side. Taking hold of his hilt with both hands, he turned his sword around in Ganon's side, making sure that he would be significantly wounded.

He pulled his sword back out and watched as Ganondorf gasped and wheezed. "Do you know what it feels like, Ganon?" Link mocked, "Do you know what it feels like to feel real pain?" And with that, Link raised his sword and delivered the fatal slash to the head.

Ganondorf screamed his last dying breath before falling face first onto the stone floor. Link gave Ganondorf a firm kick before returning his attention to the unconscious Malon.

He crouched beside her. Her face was covered with dirt and had the spotted bruises where Ganondorf would have grabbed her face roughly. Link gingerly brushed his fingers across her cheek before picking her up, supporting her under the knees and back. With nothing but a sigh, and another lingering look at the special little princess in his arms, Link set off back into the desert to find help for the one girl that never ceased to amaze him.

Thanks for your patience, we're heading to a close! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I hit a terrible writer's block and basically gave up on the story. Then I thought of you guys. And I returned to the story with new vigor! Hopefully it was satisfying! Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 10!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Author's Note I hate doing this

Author's Note:

Sorry, guys, I would have updated by now… but I can't find the journal that the last chapter is in. It's at my parent's home somewhere and I'm in my new college apartment. So, next time I go home, I will acquire said journal, type up the last chapter in a flurry and post it for your eager minds. Well, thanks guys. Hopefully you'll understand.


End file.
